


"It wasn't a bullet balloon!"

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Werewolves, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:Werewolf Bucky being very protective of Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

“Are you fucking serious?” Clint asks, voice breathy from lack of air. “I threw a fucking _water balloon_ at him. It wasn’t a _bullet_ balloon, you overprotective mass of fur!”

“Don’t say that,” Tony says with a grin, watching as Bucky bares his teeth in a silent growl. “Bucky might get even more protective.”

“This is amazing,” Natasha says, holding up Tony’s phone as she takes what has to be the thousandth picture of Clint trapped under Bucky. “I’m sending all of these to Steve and Sam. And Fury, and Maria – I’m sending these to literally all of Shield.” 

“And Peter,” Tony adds, “He’ll be sure to get the pics to every magazine in Queens.”

“I hate you,” Clint hisses, trying and failing to get out from under the two-hundred and something pounds of wolf pressing him into the ground. “I hate you all so much.”

“Impossible,” Natasha says, now texting the pictures to everyone in Tony’s contact list, “You couldn’t hate me so much unless I also sent the pictures to Kate.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Nat.”

She looks over to Tony. “What do you think?”

Tony purses his lips, looks down at his shirt, soaked with water and covered in rainbow glitter, and says, “Kate would love a picture.”

“Nat I swear to God-”

“Whoops,” Natasha says, clicking _Send_ , “My thumb slipped.”

“I’m going to kill both of you, _slowly and painfully_!”

Bucky growls again, the fur on his neck pointing straight into the air like someone rubbed a balloon on it to generate static, not that Tony has done that or anything. 

“Shit.” Clint whispers, blood draining from his face as he stares at the fangs Bucky flashes an inch away from his nose. “I’m sorry Tony, please help me. I’ll help you get back at Steve for insulting the building and I won’t even blame you, just make sure your boytoy doesn’t make me into a steak.” 

Tony glances to Natasha, who’s now filming the scene with a wide, toothy grin. She looks over to Tony after a moment, and says, “I’ve got all the blackmail material I need, if you’re tired of this.” 

Clint sputters, “Tired of watching me die?”

Tony nods. “It gets boring after a while. Come on, Bucky. Get off Clint.”

Bucky stands from Clint immediately, and darts to Tony’s side. He presses himself to Tony’s front, staring up at him, until Tony huffs a breath and runs a hand through Bucky’s fur, a smile stretching his cheeks as he says, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

Bucky’s tail wags harder, but slows as Tony looks down at Bucky, brows furrowed, and asks, “What was that about, Bucky?”

The puppy eyes come out now, wide and confused, and Tony continues, “You know that Clint was just joking, right?”

He shrugs, if wolves can even shrug, and looks away.  

“No, silence won’t work, mister. You know what I’m asking.”

Bucky looks back to Tony, eyes still wide, and looks away again. He presses closer to Tony’s side, and huffs a breath. 

“Is it just during the wolf form? Or all the time? I know Fury said that werewolves are a lot more protective of their pack…”

“More about their mates than anything else,” Natasha says, handing the phone back to Tony. “They mate for life, and very selectively, so they don’t want their mate to get hurt.”

“They’re like vampires or mama bears,” Clint adds, “They get crazy protective, even when it’s just a _water balloon_.”

Bucky growls again, pressing his snout into Tony’s neck. Tony runs a hand through his fur, and says, “There was glitter in there too, Clint. That’s pretty evil.”

“Or… pretty fun.” 

“Nope,” Natasha shakes her head, “Just evil.” 

She glances at Bucky, and says, “Give him a while, and the overprotectiveness will fade. He’ll still freak out over surprises,” she shoots a glare at Clint, though Tony can see a smile playing around the corners of her lips, and she continues, “But he’ll be a lot calmer when it’s about you.”

Tony nods, looking at Bucky, who’s now staring at Clint with narrowed eyes. Clint stares back, eyes wide, and holds his hands up where Bucky can see them. Bucky nods after a moment, then gently takes Tony’s hand between his teeth. He pulls Tony to his feet, then pulls him to the door. 

“It’s been fun, but I think we’re leaving now,” Tony says, waving to Natasha and Clint. 

“I’ll make you a poster of Clint for the workshop,” Natasha calls after him, making Clint let out a groan that Tony can hear through the shut door. 

Tony laughs, looking back to Bucky, who stands beside him, silvery eyes wide and focused on him. Bucky keeps his hold on Tony’s hand between his teeth, and pulls him through the hall.

“Where we going?” Tony asks, watching Bucky’s tail wag. 

His fur-ball of a boyfriend doesn’t reply, so Tony huffs a breath, a small smile on his face, and follows.


End file.
